LOTM: Raining Chaos S6 P6/Transcript
(Outside Andrion's Kingdom, Avalos and Halio are seen approaching the gate cloaked in hoods) Avalos:........ Halio:......... (The gate Guards approach the two) Guard #1: Hey! Who goes there?! Guard #2: City Gate is closed for the night. What business brings you here? Avalos:...... Guard #1: Answer us or face the con- (Avalos fires two energy beams, piercing the guards through the chests) Guards:.................. (The guards fall dead. Avalos and Halio nod before they jump over the wall and enter the city. The scene then cuts to Ancelmus meeting with Andrion and Vosorin) Andrion: Any new reports Paladin? Ancelmus: No sire. All the patrols reported in well. Andrion: Good good. Guess it's a safe night tonight. Ancelmus: Yes sir. (The doors then open as Avalos and Halio enter) Avalos:......... Halio:.......... Andrion: Hm? Ancelmus: Who goes there? (The two stand silent. Avalos steps forward and takes his hood off) Andrion: ?? Avalos: I need access to this world's magic. Vosorin: ! Ancelmus: You dare ignore a question in the King's throne room? You will answer me or- (Avalos smacks Ancelmus and knocks him into a wall) Andrion: !! Ancelmus: Nnn.... Avalos: I won't ask again. (Avalos removes the robe, revealing his reptilian arm) Avalos: Where can I find this world's magic? Vosorin:...... Andrion:...... Avalos: *Sigh* Okay then. (Avalos clenches a fist, disintegrating the knights in the room into skeletons) Vosorin: !! Andrion: !!! Avalos: Does that send the message better? Vosorin: W-Who are you...? Wh-Why do you seek the magic of this world? Avalos: Who we are is not important. As for why I seek the magic? Let me answer this question with another question. (Avalos holds out hand toward Andrion) Avalos: How much do you care if I reduce him to a pile of dust? Andrion: !! Vosorin: W-WAIT!! WAIT!! STOP!! Avalos: Hmm? Vosorin:.....I know magic. Andrion: Vosorin no! Avalos: Do you now? Vosorin: Y-Yes. I am this kingdom's court wizard. I'll help you get what you want. Just spare the king and our kingdom. Andrion: Vosorin you cannot- Vosorin: You're majesty... This is not something we can refuse.... (Vosorin looks at Avalos and though his eyes he sees a powerful dark and evil aura, making him see that they cannot defeat him) Vosorin:...... Avalos: Good. Vosorin: What is it that you seek from me? Avalos: Well, it's quite simple. (Avalos holds his arms out) Avalos: Strike me with lightning wizard. Vosorin: W-What? Avalos: Strike. Me. With. Lightning. Now. Vosorin:.... Very well. (Vosorin grabs his staff) Andrion: Vosorin... Vosorin: I have to sir. I.....I have no choice.... Andrion:...... Ancelmus: Vosorin no! (Vosorin blasts Avalos with a stream of lightning. Avalos doesn't seem to flinch as he easily absorbs the lightning into his body. Vosorin stops) Vosorin: !!! Avalos: Ahhh....That's better. Now.... (Avalos charges a beam and blows a massive hole into the roof) Andrion: !! Ancelmus: !!! Avalos: The destruction of this world can begin. (Avalos's hands spark with red electricity) Avalos: Shockwave. I call you....to serve your creator! (Avalos fires lightning into the sky, lighting up the night before the clouds open to reveal a massive figure made of red lightning descending from the sky. His legs are replaced with a swirling and violent storm) Shockwave:....... Andrion: Oh no..... Ancelmus: That old prophecy.....Those fools were right. Avalos: Hm hm hm....Hehehehe.....*Maniacal laughter* Go Shockwave! Send this kingdom into Hell itself! Shockwave: *Roar* (Andrion is seen covertly hiding his communicator for the Defenders behind his back as he sends out an alert. It then cuts to the heroes sitting at home) Alex: *Sigh* Erin: Man, that was fun. Jack: Hell yeah. Yang: Tell us about it. Ghira: *Smile* Shade: *Sigh* Alex:..... (Alex's phone then goes off) Alex: Hm? *checks his phone* Erin: What's up? Alex: It's.....Andrion. Jack: Andrion? Cassie: Who's that? Alex: He's a king from a kingdom in another world. We left him a device to contact us should trouble arise. Defenders:...... Raynell: You don't think....? Alex:......Oh no. (In Andrion's Kingdom, Shockwave is seen throwing lightning bolts at the kingdom as civilians and knights scramble around town) Civilian #1: WE'RE DOOMED!!! DOOMED I SAY!!! Civilian #4: THE GODS HAVE PUNISHED US!!! Knight #1: Stay calm everyone! Knight #3: We'll figure this out! Shockwave: Die...! (Shockwave continues throwing lightning as Avalos watches from Andrion's castle) Avalos: Yes.....YEEEES!!!! KILL THEM ALL!!! Shockwave: *Roar* Andrion:...... Avalos: *Smirk* (A portal opens into the throne room as the Defenders enter) Alex: Andrion! Avalos: !!! Erin: You okay?! We got your message! Qrow: Whoa.... (The heroes see Shockwave in the sky) Alex: Oh shit.... Andrion: Heroes, thank goodness you're here! That man- (Avalos hits Andrion with energy, knocking him down) Andrion: GNN!!! Alex: !! Ancelmus: KING!!! Avalos: Old fool. YOU CALLED THESE KIDS TO DEFEND YOU!?! Alex AVALOS!!!! Avalos: YOU CANNOT WIN THIS TIME YOU BRATS!!! WATCH AS SHOCKWAVE DESTROYS EVERYTHING!!!! (Shockwave resume his attacks. Off in the distance, two familiar figures, Pug and his Targhul "Erin" are seeing this) Pug: Whoa. Good thing we're not over there, am I right? "Erin": *Growls* Pug: Heh. Right. (The scene returns to the heroes) Erin: You've gone too far Avalos! Avalos: You pushed me to this heroes! I would've given you a break, but YOU had to push and push! And now this innocent world will die for your insolence! Jack: You're gonna pay for this Avalos!! (Avalos holds up his reptilian arm) Avalos: Already have child. (Avalos blasts Jack away) Jack: GAH!! Erin: JACK!!! Avalos: Hmph. (Avalos looks around at the heroes) Avalos: Such pity for you all. (Avalos's eyes lock onto Oscar) Oscar:..... Avalos:......Hmmmm. An actual child. Sad. (Avalos creates an energy ball) Avalos: Oh well. No world can have survivors! Alex: NO!! (Alex hits Avalos in the face with a psy beam) Avalos: NN!!! (Avalos's face is seen partially burnt, but regenerates.) Avalos:.....*Growls* HALIO!!! (Halio removes his cloak) Avalos: Help me kill these sons of bitches! Halio: Yes father! Erin: Guys split half and half! We need to take down that Titan! Alex: Right! (Half of the Defenders split off and run outside) Avalos: COWARDS!!! (The heroes all split up, Erin leads one group, Alex leads the other) Andrion: Go heroes... Save my kingdom...! Avalos: Halio, go after the girl and her team. I'll deal with Alex's team. Halio: Yes father! (As Halio runs off, and Avalos chases Alex, Vosorin looks up in the titan) Vosorin:..... (Vosorin holds up his staff) Vosorin:.... My wife... My son... I maybe joining you soon... (Elsewhere in the kingdom, Alex and his team are seen running through the kingdom) Izuku: So uhhh, anyone got a plan?! Alex:..... Izuku: Alex!? Alex: Not on me no! Miles: Aw man! Alex: Well we'll think of something! Tom: Might wanna think quickly! WE GOT AVALOS!!! (An energy beam hits the ground beside the heroes, knocking them down with an explosion) Alex: GNN!!! Kyle: *Groans* (Avalos' floats down to them) Avalos: Now then. Who shall I kill first? (Alex growls as he gets. Erin is seen with the other group) Erin: See anyone?! Jack: Yeah! We got that asshole Halio! (The ground they're running on then freezes over) Erin: !! Uraraka: Oh crap! (The heroes slip and fall onto the ground) Jack: Ow.... Erin: Yep, that hurt... (Halio walks over) Halio:.......... (The gets back up while doing they're best to stay balanced) Erin: All right asshole. You want a fight? I'll give you one. Halio: Try me. I hold one of Mirzak's Ice Crystals. My ice powers far outmatch yours girl. Erin: You forget, I get my powers from Mirzak. And everyday, like everyone else, I get stronger. Halio: Hmph. Still.... (Halio then begins to form his own Ice Armor) Yang: !! Blake B: !! Halio: You fight an immortal. (Erin glares at Halio as she forms her ice armor) Erin: Let's see who truly deserves Mirzak's power then. Halio: Let's. (The heroes and Erin stand ready to face Halio….) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts